Misunderstanding
by Moses-the-little-gurl
Summary: During the Beast Wars Blackarachnia must accomplish something that she never has done but will the help of Cheetor make things Better or Worse? SBBA Review Please


"The Ark shall be blessed by the Matrix and guided by Primus to defend all that is pure. For when the end arrives good shall triumph over evil."

"Yo Optio-brain do you know if these all mighty heroes kept any radium rum?" Optimus just shook his head at the tacky rat's question. They just moved into the ark for ten cycles and Rattrap wanted to throw a happy hour party.

"Rattrap that quote was the blessing of the ark, to honor the Autobots of the great war. Can't you for once in your life, just shut up."

"Hey you have your ways of celebratin' tha fact that we still alive, I have mine."

"Rattrap even though we won, the war isn't over. So no drinking and get back to work." Optimus said , as he slapped the lazy rat on the back of his head.

"Geez fearless leader, but I can't get these machines online. If I do the Autoguns will shoot from the inside." The new upgraded Optimus debated what to do, Rattrap was smart but still...better safe then sorry.

"Well Rhinox is currently occupied so send in Blackarachnia." Optimus ordered, after all she was the second best when it came to technology.

"Listen boss, I'm not saying I don't trust her with our equipment...I just really don't trust her." Rattrap whispered the last part, Optimus sighed he knew this would happen.

"Rattrap we have to accept the fact that she is on our team. Now go and get her." Rattrap finally gave in and muttering his complaints out loud.

"Becomin' an air plain must of messed up your logic circuits." He entered the room, only to find Blackarachnia and Silverbolt in a lip lock position.

"Hey! You two are suppose to scan for Predacons, not make out with them." He directed the last part to Silverbolt.

"What do you want rat-face?" Blackarachnia coolly asked, Rattrap felt another fight brewing but his better judgment got the best of him.

"Optimus needs you." He managed to spit out before adding another insult or innuendo.

"Be right back Bowser."

"I shall be waiting my love." Rattrap banged his head against his head after hearing another of Silverbolt's cheesy lines._ Who the slag picked these bots to board with us._

"Is there something that is a matter my friend?"

"Ah...That Monkey-bot is puttin me on this boring job and apparently I'm a bad bot if I want some radium to go with it. Right now on Cybertron I'd be on my break with Chicabot givin me a...dance." He re minced as a dreamy grin crossed his face, Silverbolt was a bit uneasy at the fact Rattrap still had the same grin and hadn't said anything since.

"Uh...Well I suppose when we return to our home you'll be able to have all the refinement you desire." Silverbolt said rather cheerfully Rattrap raised a brow at the fuzor's odd behavior.

"Okay what the slag is going on and what have you done with Silverbolt."

"I must admit my friend I've never been happier. My lady is finally by my side and good has overcomed evil. It is truly perfect and when we arrive to Cyberton we'll be able to be together forever." Silverbolt described what you would read in a fairy tell and like all fairly tales they are ruined by Rattrap.

"Yep and I bet ya can't wait to tell all ya pals on how you've been getting laid with the Pred." Silverbolt snarled at the rat's comment.

"That my comrade is none of your business." Rattrap was somewhat threatened considering what Silverbolt did to him right before Ravage's arrival.

"Chill buddy your the one whose sleeping with her, though that seems like a punishment then pleasure." In the blink of an eye Rattrap ended up on the floor, as he howled in pain.

"Ow! Silverbolt it isn't good when you beat me into a position where I'm able to see circuits that I didn't even know I had!" Rattrap continued to moaned in pain but Silverbolt ignored him as he manned the controls, as Rhinox entered the scene.

"Rattrap what did you say? Anyway repairs are almost complete."

"Guys could someone help me!" There was a short pause before Rhinox returned to the conversation.

"Anyway the bases defenses aren't fully repaired so Optimus-"

"_Will someone help me! I'm really hurt!"_ Rattrap yelled, Silverbolt finally gave in and untangled Rattrap, and as soon as he was on his feet he punched Silverbolt's nose.

"Now where even." Silverbolt gained his balance and was about to strike back, but Rhinox split them up.

"Okay you two knock it off. Silverbolt take Cheetor to patrol, Rattrap I need you to examine the data from the Ark. Make sure the Preds didn't implant or download anything."

"Oh yea leave the rat with all tha work." He whined as he plopped on the chair.

"Okay it's official kid reading the instructions isn't the solution." Blackarachnia sighed, they've been trying to get the Autoguns back online but it would always backfire. Literally.

"Okay one last try." Blackarachnia said as she bended down to pick up a wrench, while Cheetor's wondering eyes trailed the tight armor that covered her skin.

"Cheetor if you don't stop checking me out I'll hit you with this wrench." Blackarachnia threatened, Cheetor looked down at the floor in embarrassment, as his face struck a bright red.

"I wasn't lookin..." He stuttered turning away, hoping to save the last of his pride. Yet the widow's black and yellow claw stopped him.

"Listen kid don't be embarrassed, be afraid because if Silverbolt catches you...Well your pretty much cat food." She just couldn't help smiling, at times it was cute when the boy drooled over her because that meant he was easy to manipulate.

"Something a matter m'lady?" Silverbolt asked as he studied Cheetor, it was no secret that Silverbolt was a jealous bot or that Cheetor had a crush.

"Nope I was just reminding the kid to stop checking out the equipment." She said in her harsh venomous tone, but they both couldn't help laughing.

"I see...Cheetor our commander wishes us to patrol...Now." He said as he dragged Cheetor with him, until the exited the base.

"Hey I bet you I can fly faster than you."

"Cheetor our orders were to patrol the area in search of Predacon activity, and we must follow our leader's orders."

"Whatever, follow me if you can keep up." With that the fuzor and the jet pack cat flew away into the sky. A megacycle had passed and they had circled the area, the view never changed. Same blue skies, luscious green forest, and total boredom.

"Well it looks like the preds aren't coming out, maybe we should head back to base...After all Blackarachnia and I can work on the defense system." Cheetor said the last part a bit to eager, which Silverbolt picked up.

"Well I would love to see my beloved again."

"So this thing between you and legs is serious...You don't think you two would break up?"

"Yes, and I know that it will stay that way." He said it more as a hard stone fact, but before Cheetor could say anything else, he was blasted by Waspinator's gun.

"Ultra bad, it's time to take out these Preds."

"Agreed Comrade." As Silverbolt Maximized, Cheetor regained his balanced and placed his fist together to fire at Waspinator. Unfortunately he missed.

"Waspinator not get hit by catty. Hurray!" He threw his hands up in joy, accidentally hitting a bolder which resulted in the poor bug to be squashed.

"Waspinator hate bolder...Waspinator hate catty-bot." Were his last words before going into stasis lock.

"Take that bug boy!" Cheetor rejoiced as Silverbolt was about to join him, when all of a sudden Inferno popped out with an oversize canyon.

"Fools! Prepare to burn!" Screeched the English ant, as he fired the missile which was heading for Cheetor's head.

"Cheetor watch out!" The noble fuzor warned, pushing his comrade aside as he took the blow himself.

"Take this ant!" Cheetor yelled, Silverbolt tried to stay focused but the last thing he saw was Cheetor blasting Inferno away. The rest became dark.

"Systems back online, energy renewed 100. Have a nice day." The computer's voice announced, as Silverbolt slowly regain conscientiousness.

"What-What happened?"

"Easy bird-dog you took a huge hit, Optimus says to rest...On a personal note, thank-you."Silverbolt smiled at the young cat, he never considered Cheetor a friend, until now.

"Do you know where my lady is?"

"Yep she's on patrol, but Optimus told me to tell you, not to leave." The love-struck puppy dog hung his head in disappointment.

"Though I'm going to turn around and hope you don't meet legs at coordinates 3-2-1." Cheetor hinted, but Silverbolt just looked lost.

"Well I would like to but I'm grounded to the base." Cheetor slapped his head, he forgot how clueless the fuzor could be.

"Silverbolt just go."

"Thank you Cheetor." With minutes the dog disappered to find his beloved.

The moon was full and bright despite how cloudy it was, you could still see many stars twinkle in the midnight sky. It was breath taking even for Blackarachnia.

"Stupid patrol, I'm wasting my time gazing at scenery.."

"Then perhaps you'd like me to join you, m'lady." The knight in shining armor said as he came out of the shadows.

"Bone brain have you been stalking me?"

"No I just had to be with you." His romantic reasons would always manage to make her smile.

"Well you should be resting after that attack." Silverbolt just gave her the heroic grin, he knew how much she cared.

"I came here to tell you something."

"What would would that be Jo Jo?" She asked as she traced her claw on his chest plate, preparing for what she liked best about their relationship.

"I love you." His gentle words stunned the spider lady, she was expecting another day of great interfacing. Not this, because it would mean she would have to say it back.

"Uh...That's nice." Blackarachnia mentally kicked herself, she could see the disappointment in his yellow optics. He thought she could say it back. Unable to stand the awkward silence she said what came to her mind.

"You should go, I'll be back at base." She turned away from him, giving off the cold shoulder routine. With that Silverbolt flew away. Two megacycles later Blackarachnia decided it was safe enough to return to base.

"Silverbolt what's a matter? Ever since you came back you haven't spoken a word."

"It's nothing Cheetor...I'm just a bit disappointed."

"Disappointed? With what?" Before the fuzor could respond, Blackarachnia entered. The two stared at each other, Cheetor now knew what Silverbolt was down about.

"Blackarachnia I-"

"Not now Bowser I'm exhausted so if anyone needs me, I'll shoot them."Silverbolt hung his head low as Blackarachnia walked off.

"Bird-dog I'll be right back." Cheetor excused himself, but Silverbolt didn't seem to care._ Thank the Matrix, now I won't have to be around the depressing Bolts._

Passing the widow's chambers he couldn't help feeling as if he should do something._ Stupid circuits_ Once he knocked on her door, he was greeted by a sweet voice.

_"Cheetor go away!"_

"Come on legs open the door." After a moment of silence the doors opened, with a angry black widow.

"What do you want?"

"Listen I noticed you and Silverbolt are having a fight, and I want to help." His voice trembled as Blackarachnia's cold-stone glare turned life threating.

"Get out before I shoot you." She wasn't kidding, Cheetor knew that yet he stood his ground.

"Legs, Silverbolt is my friend and so are you. I just want to help." Blackarachnia considered this for a moment before she lowered her weapon.

"Okay Tabby just remember one thing. I'm not your friend and if you tell _anyone_ I'll have your head." Fear struck Cheetor's face, especially after she dragged him into her chambers and locked the door.

"Basically Silverbolt said he loved me, and I chocked. I just don't say 'I love' unless the last word is power or killing Tarantulas."

"Blackarachnia that's two- I mean I'm sure Silverbolt knows you love him."Cheetor said trying his best to reassure the spider woman.

"Probably but I know he wants to hear it, and I part of me thinks he should." Cheetor stared at her in shock, never had he seen this side to the Predacon.

"Wow, you sound like a Maximal." Cheetor immediately regretted that last sentence because his leg now wrenched with pain from the cybervenom.

"_Never call me that!_" The angry spider yelled, but through the pain an idea struck Cheetor.

"Okay I have the solution...Pretend I'm Silverbolt." He suggested tightly, as he pulled the arrow out, while he groaned in pain.

"Cheetor for the last time I have no intrest in you." She said coldly, Cheetor was loosing his patience.

"Listen legs, I'm trying to help so would you stop biting my head off! Look you love him, so if you practice it won't be so hard to tell him." Blackarachnia sighed in defeat, this was the most pathetic idea that she had ever heard. Yet it was an idea.

"Okay kid but remember if you tell anyone this...I'll kill you." She threatened again, Cheetor agreed though, because he knew she was serious.

"Okay let's do this." She ordered, yet she seemed somewhat excited. Cheetor regained his composure and grabbed Blackarachnia's claw.

"M'lady I must confess I'm in love with you." The young cat mocked in a deep heroic voice that the Blackarachnia couldn't help laughing at.

"Okay...Silverbolt-"

"Silverbolt...Earth to bird-dog!" The Brooklyn rat yelled, which broke the fuzor's trance.

"Sorry my friend, I've just been lost in my own thoughts." Silverbolt mused, while the rat gave a disgusted groan.

"Let me guess, ya Pred girlfriend got you down." Rattrap guessed as he tinkered with his new laser gun.

"All I said was 'I love her' and she can't even look me in the eye." Rattrap looked at Silverbolt like he was a lunatic.

"You idiotDo you have your circuits crossed! You never tell a female pred ya love her!" Rattrap yelled as Silverbolt was know just confused, after Rattrap regained his composure he tried to explain the mistake to the fuzor.

"Listen, Legs is like this weapon I'm messin' with here. It is good to have but if you push the wrong button it will explode, and guess what you did Bolt? You pushed the wrong button!" Silverbolt looked more lost than ever on the rat's analogy.

"Basically Bolt just don't expect a Pred to show emotion, now I'm only 3 positive that she loves you...I mean look at Megatron, he loves that duck. All I'm sayin is let her tell you." Rattrap advised, while Silverbolt was wondering if this was suppose to make him feel any better.

"Rattrap your right, and I must say that speech was...somewhat inspiring." The rat just smiled knowing the he was the master when it came to stealing and rewording Optimus's speeches.

_M'lady may I come to- No-Blackarachnia I may of came on to strong and I'm sorry, but that doesn't change my feelings for you. That's perfect. _

Satisfied with his speech, he was about to knock, only to find the door cracked with Cheetor and Blackarachnia together. Alone.

"Listen I'm not very good with words so I'll just say it. I love you. I always have and I always will." Silverbolt froze, he couldn't speak after hearing the widow's confession. It felt as if his spark was torn into pieces, only one thought crossed his processor._ Cheetor's dead._ With that he walked away to await Cheetor's doom.

"See legs it only took you a whole mega-cycle to say it." Cheetor joked as Blackarachnia lightly punched him.

"You should head get going kid, I don't want the monkey on my back." As Cheetor left, Blackarachnia couldn't help grinning.

_Time to hit the hay stack._ As Cheeetor entered his chambers he fell to the floor, from having Silverbolt standing in the shadows.

"Holy slag Bird-dog you startled me." Cheetor waited for an apology or a reason Silverbolt was in here. Silverbolt responded by punching him so hard he crashed into his model of Cybertron.

"Silverbolt what has gotten into you!" Cheetor yelled but before he could recover from the fall, Silverbolt just grabbed him by his throat.

"How could you betray me! You were my comrade and yet you pursued Blackarachnia!" Cheetor realized that Silverbolt must of overheard them, and now he was on a jealous rage streak._ There is no way I'm becoming cat road kill._ With that he managed to squeal "Maxium Burn!." As he escaped from the fuzor's grip.

"Silverbolt listen it's not what you think, Blackarachnia-" He couldn't finish his explanation as Silverbolt began chasing him in the air, which knocked down several Cheetor's other models.

"Listen Bolt I have don't like her in that way." He partially lied in hopes that Silverbolt would stop chasing him.

"Then what the slag is her picture doing besides _your_ bed!" Silverbolt screamed, Cheetor felt like a sitting duck as the began to fight some more. Just then none other than Blackarachnia entered the room.

"_What are you two idiots doing!_" She yelled causing them to freeze in their fighting positions, Silverbolt's talons were around Cheetor's neck, and Cheetor was biting Silverbolt's wing.

"Your boyfriend is going psycho on me, because he heard part of your...rehearsal."Blackarachnia's optics became wide as she realized what Bowser had heard and what he thought.

"Bowser you _idiot! _You can't really believe I love Cheetor? Come on it's _Cheetor! _I have better taste."

"Hey!"

"Well if it was not him then why we're you telling him that you love him!" Silverbolt barked, Blackarachnia knew it was now or never.

"Because bone-brain I was talking about _you_! It is hard saying those words so Cheetor helped me, I don't love the cat. I love you..."That last part she whispered, Silverbolt was in shock. The two just stared at each other, not moving a muscle.

"I love you to my beloved." He finally spoke as Blackarachnia passiontely kissed him, leaving Cheetor to clean up some of the models.

"Aw that's sweet..._Now get out of my room!_" Cheetor yelled, despite Silverbolt's half apology the all agreed never to tell anybody about the situation and with that Cheetor was left alone.

_Silverbolt trying to kill me because of his jealousy. Blackarachnia asking me for help on love, which almost turned me into scrap...If we get back to Cybertron, I'm hiring those two a therapist._


End file.
